Bathroom Floors and Hot Water
by Sublime Angel
Summary: Neither of them knew why but she asked him to stay. She didn't want him to leave. He stayed. She didn't want him to stop. He didn't plan on stopping any time soon. They lay there, shaking in each other's arms, sweat-soaked, skin to skin...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bleach© Tite Kubo

**A/N:** This idea came to me just before I went to bed (14/06/09). I'm not really a fan of this pairing but the idea evolved into this monster and it clawed its way out of my head and onto the computer so here it is for your reading enjoyment.

Hope all you IchiHime fans enjoy :)

* * *

**Bathroom Floors and Hot Water**

**Chapter 1**

Orihime turned off the shower and stepped out of the bath stall and onto the tiled floor. She was grateful for being able to take a shower in this time. No Chizuru to barge in and try to molest or rape her if she could. That girl really was too much sometimes. She sighed audibly as she began drying her hair. Just then she heard the door opening.

Guess she spoke too soon. The bare-skinned teen wrapped her towel around her hips. Some protection was better than none she supposed.

"Chizuru could you please just leave me alone for today? I'm really not in the mood to be sexually assaulted right now okay?"

There was complete silence and then a strained, "Eh...I'm not Chizuru..."

She looked up to find a rather red-faced Ichigo Kurosaki before her, too stunned to even blink she assumed, by the expression on his face.

This was something her brain and eyes were having trouble processing. He just stood there, one hand still around the doorknob, stock still and unmoving. Seemed that she couldn't move either.

_She's naked, she's naked, she's naked..._

That was all his brain and eyes could process at the moment. Of all the times for his guy genes to kick in, it had to be now. He swallowed nervously and tried to look anywhere other than her chest. It wasn't really working. Her skin was still damp from her shower and her long hair clung about her, trailing down over places that he'd rather not mention.

Orihime debated about the best course of action here. This was the boy she had been in love with since they first started school together. The boy she was still in love with. The boy she would give anything to have him feel the same about her.

He was the first to find his voice, "Uh, g-gomen ne, I-Inoue...I didn't realise anyone was..." he cut off and scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

She smiled gently, wondering what had him so flustered. Surely it wasn't because of her ? He should have been used to them, his dad being a doctor and running a clinic and all. He must have seen more than his fair share.

"Kurosaki-kun,"

He forced his eyes to hers, "...they're only breasts you know, nothing to feel weird about."

Ichigo stared at her as though she had grown a second head.

"Surely you've seen them before..."

He turned a deep shade of red.

"...since you have a clinic and all..."

Then he looked as though that wasn't where he thought she was going with this.

"Gomen Inoue, for intruding," he turned on his heel to dart back out the door, "I'll just-"

She never knew what made her stop him.

"Wait!"

He never knew why he stopped when she called out to him.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Maybe it was the steam in the room from the hot water, or the pounding in his chest, or the lilting way his name rolled off her tongue, soft and...luring almost. His brain kicked into hyper drive, racing a mile a minute.

There was a miniscule pause.

He should go, he should move, he should...

And then she said,

"...don't-don't go..."

He swore he had an instant heart attack. This was in no way good for his self-control.

She was behind him, one hand gripping his sleeve,

"Don't go..."

She pressed even closer to him, "...please..."

He could feel her through his shirt. All of her. He swallowed.

What she was asking...he didn't know if he could give...

The door shut in front of him. His gaze dropped to the floor. She reached for the lock. It clicked shut. She leant her forehead against his back.

"Don't go."

This time it was softer but firmer. She wasn't asking him to stay. She was telling him to stay.

"Please."

She wanted him to want to stay.

Ichigo never knew why he stayed.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1...Reviews anyone?


	2. Author's Corner!

**!!!!AUTHOR'S CORNER!!!!**

This was inspired mostly due to comments from **Enleya87** and **recchinon**. I felt like I owed them especially explanations!

I want to thank all the people that reviewed and added to favourites, alerts etc. But I also need to apologize. I didn't mention it in the previous chapter and I should have as a warning to all IchiHime fans. I **purposely** wrote Orihime a bit out of character. I just forgot to mention in the opening A/N that she would be different to the anime/manga so gomen-nasai to all you loyal shippers.

I know I made it clear that I don't like her or this pairing at all but I am by no means unfamiliar with her character. I have read my fair share of fics with Orihime and Ichigo and I am a diehard Bleach fan so I do know her character and personality very well. I decided to write her the way I did for a couple of reasons, some of which I'll mention now to clear things up, because from what I gathered, while some were not displeased with the story itself, they were not too fond of the way I wrote her. So allow me a few moments to explain. (This should answer any questions and concerns raised in reviews as well so pay attention.)

(1) I decided to make her character a bit more mature and not so 'flimsy' (I couldn't think of a better word to use without insulting her too greatly) as she appears to me in the Bleachverse. I've watched over the various episodes and manga installments as all the characters grow and mature physically/mentally/emotionally. I especially paid attention to Ichigo (for obvious reasons) and surprisingly Orihime as well. She's come a long way since the beginning and as you grow older, no matter how nice you are, there are some things that you just aren't in the mood to deal with sometimes. And it doesn't matter whether the person bothering you is a friend or not, when we're tired we're fed-up and that's all there is to it. And I don't hate Chizuru either but I'm pretty sure if Orihime really asked her to stop that she would do it. Because if she's really as fond of her as she appears to be (even though most times its shown through over the top emotions and exaggerated clownish actions) I think that she would understand or be able to pick up on the tone in Orihime's voice when she asks that she leave her alone. So that's what her opening statement was about.

(2) _"Orihime debated about the best course of action here. This was the boy she had been in love with since they first started school together. The boy she was still in love with. __**The boy she would give anything to have him feel the same about her.**__"_ – I know these particular lines, especially the last one, came off as sounding almost desperate to certain readers. **This was never my intention!!** As much as I may dislike a character, when I write about him/her if I have to, I never set out to soil them in any way (hello I wrote her doing what she probably really would like to do with him if she could). All I meant by this was when you really, really like someone (or "love" as she confessed to a sleeping Ichigo in episode 120/130-something I can't remember which one exactly) you wish that they would feel the same way about you, especially if it's someone that you're friends with or have a relatively good relationship with. This I can relate to because I've been there and you really do wish that they would feel like that about you to. And sometimes we say "I'd give anything to have him love me like that" or something like that. You all know what I mean. It's not that we're desperate to go to any lengths and means to snag them but that we're willing to do anything for them to show them that we love them.

For all the things I don't like about Orihime's character I would in no way call her desperate. She doesn't come off as that to me at all. She was brave enough to confess how she felt (even though he wasn't conscious) at the time and in her own way she does things to show her love for him (trying to help out, worrying for his safety, wanting to be able to protect him instead of it being the other way around all the time). All I did was take it one step further, to show that she could prove her love in other ways if it came to it. Because let's face it, boys most times almost never take a hint, not even if you hit them over them head or kick them in the ass with it!

(3) I also wondered what she would do if she really got the opportunity to actually be with Ichigo. To share a truly intimate moment with him even if she knows at the back of her mind that his feelings for her may not be as strong as hers undeniably are. I mean think about it, who of us wouldn't cherish the chance to be with someone we care deeply about even if it would be just that one time? Even if you knew that deep down it might not end the way you want it to? If no one ever felt like that then why do we as girls put ourselves through it sometimes? Why do we let ourselves love guys we know will break our hearts inevitably, or who love us enough to be with us for a fleeting moment knowing there'll be nothing more than just that? I think most of us would take the chance to have that time with the person we care about (guy or girl). And that's why I wrote this.

She knows that this may be the only chance she will ever get to let him know how she feels about him without actually saying it to his face. Not that she doesn't have the guts to say it to his face but I think that as strong as she's become she still can't overcome that hurdle yet. So having an opportunity present itself she seizes hold of it, diving head first into the water when she knows she might drown. And you can tell that she knows, by the fact that even as she stops him in the end she's still hesitant and still sounds unsure. Even though the earlier parts of their conversation where she talks about it "only being breasts" sound totally unlike her, I've also made them older as I said earlier so although she's still her quiet, reserved self, this time it's just the two of them and around him she always seems a bit bolder and braver to me. And she's straight up nervous as she's talking to him, irregardless of what she says, on the inside she still can't believe what's happening, that he's actually in front of her.

And honestly, what sense would it make to try and block her breasts when the rest of her skin would still be exposed, and her hair's already covering most of it anyways. I doubt with the size of her tiny hands that they would be much help. He saw her already so she might as well just get used to it.

(4) And no I'm not making her slutty or anything by making her do what she's about to do because quite frankly, there are times when you just bite your tongue, grit your teeth and do something for once just because it's what you want. Even if everyone else on the outside sees the situation differently. So really you can't judge although you're entitled to your opinion (lol sorta contradicted myself there). Like I said, I just got an idea to write a romantic piece between these two characters. I did not set out to write what you're about to read in the coming chapters. The story evolved for itself along with the actions of the characters. I'm just the medium or the outlet for the idea so even I had no idea about the direction this fic would take.

I hope all that mumble jumble made sense and made things a little clearer for everyone. In the next chapter I'll make mention that they are a bit OOC as well as older so no one has to get their knickers in a twist lol! And this was supposed to have been just an author's note at the beginning of the next chapter but I realised that a lot of things needed to be said so it turned into this instead.

Thanks for all the support and comments so far from everyone. I really appreciate it!

_Sublime._

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach© Tite Kubo

**Thanks:** Much love to **xXsnowfeltXx, suredywordy, HalfJillHalfJack08, Beautiful Nightmare07, motzarts apprentis, BLEACH, Helpless Days, Captainof100, Enelya87, scarlet witch extreme, cakeesuki, recchinon, Kohryu, NarutoAngel, Lumchan123, Bleach, Elphaba85** – for reading, reviewing, alerting faving etc. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter for your reading enjoyment. Hope any misconceptions etc. are gone now (see **Author's Corner** for notes on the fic) and that everyone enjoys the following (don't tell anyone I said this, but the more I read this, the more I like it and I don't mean the pairing, just the story itself).

Characters are slightly OOC (I mostly mean Orihime by this) for this fic and older too, around 17-19 thereabouts.

* * *

**Previously: **

"_Don't go."_

_This time it was softer but firmer. She wasn't asking him to stay. She was telling him to stay._

"_Please."_

_She wanted him to want to stay._

_Ichigo never knew why he stayed.

* * *

_

**Bathroom Floors and Hot Water**

**Chapter 2**

The lock clicked shut.

Ichigo leant his head against the door in front of him. The air was still, the silence bouncing off the walls, echoing loudly inside his head.

Everything inside him was telling him to leave. To unlock the door and go as far away from here as possible. Common sense was screaming at him to see reason and get out of there. The temptation to stay and commit something unforgivable was far too great. And he was better than that.

But still, there was a part of him that refused to listen to the rest of him. A part that wanted to board up the door and lock both of them in there for the rest of the week. It wasn't like he was blind or stupid. He knew that she was beautiful, in all the ways that girls were beautiful, and equally as kind as she was beautiful. He'd be an idiot to turn a girl like her down.

But he'd also be taking advantage of her.

It wasn't a secret how she felt about him. Apparently everyone else except him saw it. And then he finally accepted it as well. He knew her feelings towards him. The problem was, he didn't know his own.

_The problem is you're thinking about this too much_, his inner self yelled at him, _after such an obvious invitation like that it should be pretty obvious what the only choice of action left to take is!_

Feeling him turning around, Orihime relinquished her hold on his shirt and took a step back. Her head was bowed as he finally faced her, her hair blocking her face from his view.

_I don't want him to reject me but I know I lined myself up for it by asking in the first place. Well I can't take it back now and...I'm-I'm not going to. I asked because...because I want this...I want him...I want him._

She raised her head and brought her gaze to his, holding her chin up almost a bit defiantly as if daring him to say anything to her. He was a little surprised at that and it almost made him smile; like she was daring him to walk away. That she'd matured up a bit he could tell. This wasn't the same shy, slightly ditzy girl he knew a few years ago. She was still ditzy, but that was one of the things about her personality that made her endearing rather than air-headed.

She'd grown up.

His eyes...she'd never seen that look in them before: golden and smoldering almost but not quite. Her heart stopped as he took a step forward, closing the small gap she had made between them, and brought a hand up to her cheek to brush his knuckles down the side of her face, pausing at the underside of her jaw.

It was so surreal. Just like the way they showed it to you in the movies, she thought. The sweet slow motion of the meeting for a first kiss.

He tilted her chin slightly upwards as he dipped his head down to meet hers and their lips touched. Orihime felt her lungs stop working. It was like soft feathers dancing across her lips, light and gentle as he moulded his to hers. She almost forgot it was real. This couldn't really be happening to her. Then his tongue lined her lower lip and it became real once again.

She opened for him without any hesitation and struggled to keep the butterflies in her stomach down as he deepened the kiss. There were no words to describe her feelings at that point and all she could do was grip his sleeve tightly to convey what he was doing to her.

He smiled into the kiss, one hand wrapping around her arm and holding him to her. After a few minutes neither could breathe and they eventually separated for air, foreheads touching, eyes closed, and hearts racing. Orihime peeked at him out of the corner of one eye. His were still closed as he fought to regain control of his breathing.

Should she, or should she let him? Would he do it or would she have to be the one to initiate it? She had started it after all.

Maybe he'd gotten a bit braver during their heavy lip locking because he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. He trailed a finger down the side of the arm he had been holding and felt the goosebumps rising on her skin at his touch. He smirked.

_Yeah, yeah don't let it inflate your head any bigger than it already is Kurosaki!_

This was ridiculous! He was barely touching her and she already felt lightheaded. She supposed it was because she still couldn't believe Ichigo was the one doing this to her; the one making her feel like this. Whether it was providence or a trick of fate she didn't really care anymore. All she wanted was him. Nothing else.

She prayed to whatever god had given her this one chance before pressing herself fully against him. Their mouths met again, this time both knowing what was expected of them from the other. It was more fervent this time, heated with an urgency that had not been there before. His tongue met hers on contact, her arms sliding around his neck. His hands were everywhere, around her arms, holding her by the elbows, down to her waist, finally resting on the small of her back.

Ichigo found himself backed against the wall with her legs between his, her entire body flush against him, that towel the only barrier on her. She was on her tiptoes now, her fingers laced through his hair, his hands on her hips, clutching them tightly as their tongue battle grew in intensity. Her bared breasts rubbed against his chest as she pushed herself against him and she felt him begin to stir near her inner thigh.

The butterflies turned into moths now.

One hand stroked her spine while the other caressed her hipbone, folding over it warm and welcome, slipping ever so slightly under where the towel wrapped around her. Instinctively she moved her hips against his at that, causing his fingers to dig a bit roughly into said hip. He pulled his away from her mouth to nip at her lips with his teeth while his hands on her hips encouraged her thrusts against him. His teeth were on her neck, teasing the flesh with playful bites until she slammed into him with more force than before causing him to bite her in response. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she felt him in two places at once before pulling his head back up to hers and plunging her tongue into his mouth.

That taste, she wanted more of that taste, his taste, in her mouth.

It was like she was folding herself over him, her arms around his neck, her hands holding his head in place over hers, her lips melded to his, her torso curving to fit against his perfectly. And it was driving him crazy. All of her. Every single inch of her skin was making him lose more and more of his sanity. Every touch, every kiss, every moan, every sound she uttered...everything. His heart was pounding in his head, blurring everything around him into insignificance except for the girl currently in his arms.

Every thrust of those damned hips brought him closer and closer to losing it. She would be his very undoing. He could feel it, judging from the increasing tightness of his pants. She would drag him to that cliff, throw him over, watch him fall, and then drag him back up just to throw him back over again. She was like a goddamned cat, rubbing herself all over him, making those noises...

He growled into her mouth, hand clenching the ends of her towel. He wanted nothing more than to tear away the offensive cloth from her body and really make her moan. The boy cupped her bottom and lifted her slightly as she continued grinding her hips against him, pressing her core even closer to his center. He was halfway there but still fully clothed. She broke the kiss, making him growl again, "In-ou-e..."

She pushed away from him, just enough to remove his hands from their death grip on her towel. The look in his eyes was more than enough to dissolve any resolve she had. It was somewhere between hesitation, lust, and longing. There was a hunger there that if it had been anyone else it would have scared her senseless. Her heart was long past pounding at this point. It was hammering against her ribcage like a sledgehammer in a china shop.

_God please don't let me back down now..._

Chickens were never chickens until the last minute and the last thing she wanted was for him to reject her. Orihime untucked the front of the towel, peeling it away from her lower body. Her gaze never left his as it pooled to the floor around her feet in a pale yellow heap. She really hoped he couldn't hear just how loudly her heart was drumming inside her chest.

They both just stood there, gazes locked, in complete silence.

Ichigo wondered if he was required to say something at this point. He knew must have taken a lot of something he wasn't so sure he had himself for her to bare herself so completely to him like that. And stand there waiting while he said nothing like a total idiot.

_Do something you moron, otherwise you're gonna make her think you don't want her!_

Would she really think he didn't want her? They had come this far and he was still here, was she really afraid that he would reject her? He could see sparks of insecurity starting to creep into her eyes but the rest of her face never gave it away. How could she even think that?

But still he said nothing.

Orihime could feel her confidence beginning to waiver. One arm crossed over her chest and held on to the side of her shoulder. It was a habit she had whenever she was nervous.

_Damn it...I have to do something...but what do I do..._

Her eyelids lowered over her eyes, the long lashes obscuring her vision.

Finally he spoke.

"Inoue..." he murmured softly.

* * *

Wanna bet that everyone loves this chapter now? If people still aren't satisfied then geez I really don't know how to please you XP. One more chapter to go after this and then who knows what else my brain will cook up?

Oh by the way, do you guys normally read really long oneshots, or is it better when something's split up? Because to me, it seems weird to split up a love scene like this. I would have posted everything all together but I wasn't sure if I should because then it would have been like 5,050 words. But now that I think about it, I've read longshots that were way longer than that. Hmm, think I just answered my own question there.

Review if you would like to see how this ends!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I took the advice of a few people and edited my A/N's at the beginning of ch1 so that there's nothing to offend fans of this pairing, although the damage has been done already but the changes are for future readers. It's a good point you guys made and the only reason I didn't do it sooner (before 5/6 people mentioned that I should) was because I wasn't getting time to come online. I really don't want to turn people off from wanting to read the fic since it was written for fans of the pairing in the first place.

And as someone very intelligently pointed out (and I am glad that you made the deduction) Orihime is specifically written this way to fit what happens in the fic, no matter how OOC she appears to be. So you guys don't have to keep pointing out how ooc she is. I already know that since I wrote her that way on purpose. I would recommend for those of you that didn't, to go read my **Author's Corner** section. Yes it's long but there's a point to me putting it up as part of this in the first place: so I wouldn't have to repeat myself like I'm doing now!

And really, I meant no offense to anyone. I got like 4 flames I believe. Lol, I found it so funny how offended some people got just because I said I didn't like Orihime etc. HELLO (1) she's not a real person and (2) you don't see me cursing people and telling to them to go die when they say that IchiRuki sucks or they hate Rukia etc. Grow up would ya?

Here's the final chapter for all those who truly appreciated the story thus far (the mature ones in the bunch lol).

**Thanks to:** **Kohryu, xXsnowfeltXx, fanatic, smartguy876, Crystal Dawn, Cheeky-Mouse333, Helpless Days, Forlong, Polemical_but_right, Sarrina-Wolf-Chick **_(special love to her for being a newbie and mine was the first bleach fic she ever read *blushes*)_**, Ndi **_(my first EVER flamer in my fanfiction writing history!)_**, .Erebus, cakeesuki, Tiachan18, Biggest Hinata Fan Ever, Dijah **_(flamer)_**, F * * * **_(flamer)_**, Chichigokuchan, Dark Pawn, Beautiful Nightmare07, **and **Kalina08**. Told ya I really pissed off some people XD but I took it in stride man!

* * *

**Previously: **

_Orihime could feel her confidence beginning to waiver. One arm crossed over her chest and held on to the side of her shoulder. It was a habit she had whenever she was nervous._

_Damn it...I have to do something...but what do I do..._

_Her eyelids lowered over her eyes, the long lashes obscuring her vision._

_Finally he spoke._

"_Inoue..." he murmured softly.

* * *

_

**Bathroom Floors and Hot Water**

**Chapter 3**

She raised her eyes to his reluctantly and watched in what seemed to her to be very slow motion as his fingers took hold of the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it all the way up and over his head. That burning in his eyes was blazing now as he gazed at her, t-shirt lost on the floor somewhere, one hand reaching out for her. Now he was tender again and she felt a new sensation rising from the depths of her stomach as he beckoned to her. She took a step forward and put her hand in his. He drew her close and made her look him directly in the eyes.

"Don't ever look anywhere else but at me when you're with me," he said and brought her lips to his, gently again like the first time, tentative almost.

He broke away to place butterfly kisses on her eyelids and then the corner of her mouth, licking her lips as if tasting fruit.

"When you're with me..." he kissed the other corner of her lips, "...you're mine..." strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her naked form flush against a firm bare chest, her hands on his shoulders, "...and you'll look only at me..."

She stretched out a hand to rest on the smooth plane of his chest, nails tracing a line from its center to the sink of his abdomen. She saw muscle twitch just above the waist of his jeans. They drew even closer, though she didn't know how that was possible.

"...never at the floor..."

Ichigo wasn't sure how this was happening. He'd never imagined that he would ever be like this with anyone, least of all Inoue. Well maybe he had thought about it, but it had never been her in his arms any of those times.

They just held on to each other as if for reassurance that this was real, that they were both there together. He felt her heart pounding against his chest. He didn't know what to say. He didn't think words were necessary that the moment. Neither did she.

She moved first, planting kisses along his collarbone, up his neck to the underside of his jaw, all the while her taut nipple grazing a burning line over his skin. His lower region throbbed in reply. She found his lips and dragged her tongue over them before coming back down to kiss him, and when she did, her tongue pushed itself in, wrapping around his and drawing it into her own mouth. She sucked down on it, eliciting a few more jerks from his lower half.

His palms travelled the length of her back to the tempting curves of her firm round ass, molding and massaging the soft, supple flesh with his fingers, making her quiver in pleasure.

"Touch me...please...Kurosaki-kun..." she murmured in a hazy sounding voice.

His touch was making her insane and she needed more of him on more of her. the orange-haired boy's hands moved around to her front, up her stomach, until he found her left breast and closed his warm palm over it. She shuddered as he began to knead and caress the large mounds, his thumbs flickering over the pink upright nubs, rubbing and pinching them alternately. She hissed in shallow breaths as spasms of sheer pleasure stole through her body, causing her to arch up against him, exposing her body more fully to him. He could feel himself growing larger as he touched her.

"Yes, please, that's it, more..." she panted out in a breathless voice, nails clenching into his biceps. She moaned loudly as he repeated his actions on her other breast, hips thrusting into his of their own volition.

"...more..." she whispered again, something welling up inside her, coiling tightly like a spring waiting to be released, "...taste me..."

And he did.

He lowered his head over her chest and closed a pair of scorching lips down on her waiting breast. The younger teen groaned out in lust-induced anguish as he suckled her breasts like a child craving nourishment from its mother. His tongue flicking over her candy nipples, swirling around the tips, teeth biting down and then licking just as quickly to soothe. Her chest was heaving, she was desperate for breath but still she clutched his head to her, keeping him in place as he made her lose the power to keep standing.

"Kuro-" she couldn't even get his name out as he kissed the valley between her breasts, and then trailed softer, more gentle kisses around the curves of them.

Orihime could not stand the loss of him any longer and pulled his head back up to hers to drink of his lips again. Her fingers found the zipper on his jeans, pulled it down and took hold of him, stroking and squeezing at the same time. Her nails scraped the underside of his sacs making him throb and twitch in her hand. As he hand caressed him intimately she could feel beads of his fluid coming from the tip. This in turn, caused a new heat to start pooling between her legs. She needed to touch him, to feel him on her and took him out, grinding her wet core all over his bared member.

Ichigo bit back a loud groan. He would explode if she kept that up. It was like there was this huge pressure building on his lower parts and if he didn't stop her he was going to have great difficulty containing himself.

"Inoue...wait..." he murmured into her mouth, stilling her hands.

Her entire body halted and she blinked in confusion.

"Not like this," he explained, taking her hand in his and leading het to the nearest shower stall.

Walking was slightly uncomfortable when you had a huge hard-on to contend with and maneuver out of the way. He turned on the hot water. It streamed down on him full blast, drenching him completely. Yeah, he'd better mix it so it wouldn't' be too hot for her either. Turning around he beckoned to her and drew her into his arms as she came nearer. It was a different sensation this time, hid body against hers with the water running over them both. The feeling was new but definitely pleasurable. Even her skin felt differently under the water. Like her skin was his skin, so closely fitted together were they. And Ichigo felt a sudden desire to be extremely gentle and tender with her now.

He initiated the kiss, caressing her back and shoulders with all the care of a long time lover. She could tell this kiss was different to any other he'd given her before. Her arms found themselves around his neck, her own lips responding just as lovingly to his. She found herself against the wall with him in front of her, water sliding through his hair, down his face and neck to trickle onto her own skin as he lowered his head to kiss the side of her neck and then lower still to her shoulders. The slow hazing pace was setting her aflame anew and it was driving her crazy how tender he was being. Then strong muscled arms wrapped tightly around her waist and hip and lifted her slightly. The nudging of his arm against her leg clued her in and she wrapped her legs around his waist in response. This brought her in direct contact with him and oh boy could she feel all the fully hardened inches of him under her.

If his eyes had been open he would have seen her flush the deepest shade of red her blood could go.

Then he began rubbing himself against her slowly, all the while still maintaining their fevered lip lock. She was sure she looked like a fiery tomato and ten kinds of red as she really felt him for the first time. It filled her with an unnameable sensation. But she knew he wouldn't take her standing up like this. First times were first times, and first times always hurt. And to have your first time while standing up, even she knew that would hurt even more. But he was Ichigo and he would never hurt her. She knew that.

"Inoue..." he whispered, his tongue dancing with hers, and he pushed her up against the wall even further until his lips could comfortably reach her beckoning breasts. And god help him, he was a breast man. And she had more than enough to keep him happy and occupied and then some.

She held on to his shoulders and his wet mouth descended upon her slick nipple. The pounding of a million tiny water droplets on her naked breasts coupled with the heat of his mouth on them made her glad that he was holding her up. She felt light headed and weak with desire. He sucked down the first nipple, nipping the upright bud with his teeth. The girl wrapped around him hissed loudly as he tortured her with his mouth, his tongue, his lips and his teeth. She would be a shaking mass of jelly when he was done with her.

Slender fingers held his head in place over her breasts, urging him on with her moans and cries of pleasure. The hand that wasn't holding her up slid to her thigh to touch her in the place that he would soon be making her scream the most. She shuddered against him as his fingers simply stroked and caressed her womanhood but never entered. He parted her folds and stroked and stroke until she thought she might pass out but he never went in. She whimpered in protest when his hand left her center soaking wet and weeping for him to return.

His chuckled against her neck and pressed a light kiss to its hollow before slowly lowering them both to the ground. Her legs were still around him with one of his hands now making slow circles on her wet flesh and the other still holding her. Bit by bit his hand moved up and up to the inside of her thigh as he deepened their kiss and then finally he touched her there.

Inoue trembled under the weight of every sensation he was making her feel.

It was only on the outside at first, like he had done moments ago. He moved so slowly, taking his time, making her shiver in bliss as he intensified his strokes, fingers tracing the line of her folds. Even here she was as smooth as the rest of her body. He rubbed his thumb over that little pink nub of sensitive flesh and watched as it elicited the most delicious moan he had ever heard from her lips. She arched up into him like a cat as he massaged her womanhood like he had done her breasts and it was enough to make her break away from his mouth and release a small cry.

She had to do something; it was like slowly burning to death from the inside out. Everywhere was sensitive and she had to release what she was feeling somehow.

His fingers were long and slim, creating a wonderful feeling within her body. His other hand was on her breast again; like killing two birds with one stone. Her mind was in a whirl. She buried her face in the crook of his neck when she felt him rimming her and tensed herself for what was going to come. She knew enough to know that it would be a little unpleasant at first.

The first finger entered her and she bit down on her lower lip. He moved the wet hair away from her neck and planted scorching languid kisses along there to help distract her, pulling out slightly before plunging a second in with the first. This time she whimpered in discomfort. He whispered soothingly into her hair as he thrust them within her again, moving rapidly so as not to give her time to feel any pain.

"Try to relax and it won't feel so uncomfortable," he told her, hooking her other leg a bit more securely around his waist, "I won't hurt you Inoue," working them faster now, scissoring around inside her, three strong now instead of just two.

But she could not respond. She had no voice to respond. He took it away from her with every movement of his hand. That coil was being wound tighter and tighter in her stomach. Every nerve in her body it seemed was wired to fire off at his touch. She was shaking, she was sweating, even with the water, and her head was spinning. She couldn't relax damn it. He was making her feel everything all at once. The crescent marks along his shoulder and arm from her nails was proof enough. And every now and again, with each thrust of his hand, his length thrust against her core a little, hitting her hard enough to make her knees shake.

She was crying and shaking and moaning and moving against his hand to relieve the tension amassing in her small frame, and Ichigo was fighting with everything he had not to lose himself and take her right there and then. He couldn't take the strain. It felt like his entire body was on the verge of combusting. And she was the fuel to the fire threatening to consume him.

The white hot heat built and built until she could keep it in no longer and Orihime screamed out loudly, her orgasm taking her over the edge into a sweet delirium and exhaustion. Her head lolled back against the wall as she slumped down in his arms. Her heart was pounding like a sledgehammer against his chest and they were both heaving, breaths coming in pants and gulps. If that was just the beginning, what would happen to her when they really got into to? It was like she had lost all control over herself and her body, only sensation ruled. And the feelings were far too intense to keep bottled in and so she cried.

Ichigo held the weeping girl in his arms, cradling her sweaty and spent body against his. He was worn a little but far from tired. He was waiting. Just waiting, but for how much longer he could hold out he didn't know. He knew it was about her right now, even though it was both their firsts. And the pounding water didn't help any either. It only served to arouse him more and for the time being he would grit his teeth and bear the ache. He would get his release soon enough, deep inside the warm depths of her body, and then, then they would see just how much it would take to sate him completely. He would go until he was too used to move and she was screaming for him to stop. But she wouldn't want him to stop, he knew that, and he wouldn't stop.

She opened her eyes after a few moments to look at him. His eyes were ablaze, dancing liquid pools of amber fire and his breathing hadn't calmed down any. In fact it seemed his had sped up even more, coming out like harsh pants now. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles one by one before wrapping both legs tightly around him yet again. Golden eyes widened slightly in question and she nodded wordlessly her consent, lacing her fingers with his.

Orihime didn't trust herself to speak at this point. There was no room for retreat. She loved him. This was what she wanted, what they both wanted. And that was reason enough.

Ichigo kissed her fervently, pouring as much reassurance as he could into their kiss. It would hurt her. They both knew it. But there was pleasure after pain, and he would be the one to give her that pleasure. A pleasure that no one else after him would ever be able to provide.

He adjusted her legs around him, positioning himself at her entrance. The look he gave her just before made her heart stop and then speed up madly.

"Thank you..._Orihime_..." he whispered before sliding himself in.

* * *

That's the end! _(Screams with laughter)_

Bet they wanna kill me now don't they? Oh yes they do! _(nods to self)_

But you can't, you c-a-a-n-n-t-t _(taunts in song-song voice)_

If you were disappointed with the ending let me know. I might be able to rustle up another chapter to walk everyone through the sticky, sweaty, noisy details lol. Though I think I ended it appropriately, and well my brain really couldn't process anything else after all the foreplay and build up. I think it still can't fathom the idea of sex between these two although it is super easy to write. But if you guys want it, you're gonna have to ask and then I'll try my best to provide.

I really need to learn to shut up and not write so much at the end, who wants to hear me talk, really? _(grin)_ LATERS!!!


End file.
